DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): Nanoengineered multi-layer films will be used to enhance photonic -based bioassays by 10 to 100x in sensitivity. Electromagnetic fields that interact with fluorescent reporter molecules will be tuned in intensity and spatially to maximally excite signal light. The field-modifying techniques developed will be tested using a prototype disposable injection molded multianalyte plastic waveguide structure. This program will demonstrate an enabling technology that reduces to the time required to identify the presence of fastidious pathogens such as cryptococci from a week to less than 20 minutes, and allow the assay to be performed in near-real-time at the point of clinical concern. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This work will enable the development of portable, handheld bioassay equipment that can be used to indicate, with high specificity and sensitivity, the presence of a wide variety of water or arirborne pathogens in a clinical setting. The techniques could also be applied to rapid assays for food pathogens and biowarfare agents.